fight_till_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
F.T.D RAW: Monday 17 December 2012
Michael Cole: Hellow everybody and welcome to another edition of F.T.D Monday Night Raw live tonight. Right now I am just looking into the arena and there’s Nexus, not all of your may be able to notice him. Scene 1: Nexus from behind the announcer table jumps upand leaps onto the table, he grabs the bell beside him and runs into the ring with a microphone too, she stares out to the stage "Nexus: Raj Singh, if your my championship title so much, come and getit right now *Nexus walks to the ropes and throws it into the middle of the ramp* there it's all yours" The cinematic screen goes to Raj's locker room "Raj Singh: whats up bruv, long time no see. God sake man your stupid plan is so obvious, if you want me to come out there and get your belt, fine i'll do it" Raj turns off camera and enters the arena. Nexus nodds his head to signal to 'The Shiel' to go and ambush Raj. Match 1: Raj Singh vs the Shield Raj Singh get shoved over into the fans and goes over the baracade, Raj jumps of it and does the chokeslam to two of the members, then does the tombstone to the third member. Nexus stares at Raj "Nexus: dude, this is only just our way of saying hi, there's much more to come in your direction" Nexus drops the microphone, runs out the rings, grabs his belt and legs it out the arena. "Raj Singh: Nexus, i took out three men, one man will be no sweat, hu hu hu hu hu". WWE Champion CM Punk comes from beneath the ring and charges at Raj, Raj collapses "WWE Champion CM Punk: but there is one man you can't take out, and that is me, if your don't belive, fight me" Raj gets up "Raj Singh: like I care,you only just caught me off guard, so be it, lets fight". Match 2: Raj Singh vs WWE Champion CM Punk WWE Champion CM Punk kick Raj in balls, then does a sweet chin kick, followed up by a closline then a kneeling down low blow to the groin, Raj falls back and collapses, "Raj Singh: you fucking bastard, don't use foul fighing style *spirts out some blood* thats not a fair and square man to man equal match" Raj gets up, WWE Champion CM Punk punches Raj in the face and knees him in the balls again, followed up by a gut punch and a diva's bellslap to the groin. "Nexus: Raj Singh, look at you, you said u took out three people, but you getting smashed up by one, if you seriously can handle three, then lets all have a triple threat match, right here, right now" Nexus runs into the arena and into the ring "Raj Singh: *trying to get up* but no foul fighting, we fight fairly and equaly, let the match begin, *Raj falls over again from all the pain* i can still manage, lets begin". Match 3: Raj Singh vs WWE Champion CM Punk vs Nexus Nexus, closelines Raj, WWE Champion kicks him in the groin, Nexus low blow groin punches, WWE Champion knees Raj in the groin and backwards kicks him in the groin, Raj collapses once more, and continues to spit blood please rate this matchs cards out 10, thank you